


A Roar of a Dragon and Bond of a Lions Pride

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acceptance, All The Love, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Respect Everyone, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Others - Freeform, Pride Parades, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, fairy tail - Freeform, ftlgbtpride2019, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Pride Month is a time where no matter who you are, you are accepted for being yourself. Everyone deserves love and support.These are a collection of oneshots for the FTLGBTales group event all of June.In these short stories, acceptance, patience, love, support, transitioning and so much more will be portrayed.Please let me know if I get anything wrong, as I wish to make these scenarios correlate with real thoughts of being part of the community. Thank you.





	1. 1: Girls like girls like boys do (Erlu)

“Erza, are you sure this is a good idea? What if everyone judges us?” Lucy clasped her hands together, eyes darting anywhere and everywhere.

“Lucy, this is Fairy Tail we’re talking about! After all the shit that happened with Laxus, and finding out Natsu’s identity and countless other things, they still accepted everyone. How is this any different?” Sliding a hand down her partners back, Erza’s words were convincing.

Sighing, Lucy slowly met the woman’s eyes. “Alright alright, I see your point.”

Smiling, Erza slowly and gently took the blonde’s hands into her own. Rubbing a thumb over the back of Lucy’s hand, Erza spoke. “I know it doesn’t take away the anxiety, but nothing happened. We are still the same people no matter what, and nothing has changed. Things are merely coming into light. After all, girls can like girls, just like boys do.”

Smiling with a new found confidence, Lucy led Erza by the hand to the guild hall. At the end of the day, it’s their lives to live.


	2. Wonder if you even notice me (Luvia: Lucy x Juvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She chased the rain away, but she already has a knight to guard her castle.

_Gray this, Gray that. I’m not even interested in him anymore. Someone else has caught my eye._ Juvia thought bitterly, chewing on her fingernails. Her bloodshot eyes trailing onto a certain blonde’s figure.

 _Now I remember why my favourite colour is gold._ The water mage smiled crookedly, her cheeks reddening whilst she kicked her legs back and forth.

_I wonder if you’ll ever notice me my love. Do you even know that you’re the one that chased the rain away with your glorious sunlight? We are total opposites, you and I. I see the way you look at her, the sly smiles. The eager glint in your eyes. You always seem brighter around her, but duller with me. Please, notice me. I can’t take this loneliness._


	3. I've Got The Girls On My Mind All The Time (Luviana)

“So Cana,” Loke began, and the aforementioned Cana glanced at the lion. “Do you have anyone on your mind?”

The card mage coughed as she quickly guzzled her beer, wiping her mouth with a huge sigh once she finished. “Of course I don’t! All i need is my alcohol and I’m set for life.”

Her tone was higher than normal, and she answered all too quickly, the Spirit deducted. _She’s lying. Time to gather the gang and find out who it is._

 

___________________________

 

“Oh yeah, she’s been coming to me for advice lately. Says she ‘want’s to impress a few someone's.’” Mira smiled cheerfully, her giddiness getting a hold over her for a moment.

Loke sighed defeatedly, this was gonna be harder than he thought. Even though Mira was excited, she wasn’t budging on their identities.

“Thanks anyways Mira,” The lion spirit mumbled before walking away.

Putting a finger to her cheek in thought, Mira walked up to Cana. “So,” Mira began to the card mage, “Who do you have on your mind romantically?”

Cana smiled slyly before finishing the rest of her sangria, “Well Mira, I’ve got the girls on my mind all the time.” the card mage glanced at Lucy and Juvia, and suddenly Mira understood why the alcohol lover was so secretive.

_ I know your plan Loke, and just because you want to help, doesnt mean i need it. _ Cana met the eyes of her two lovers, who smiled lovingly at her.


	4. She Wants To Kiss Her Lips, But Shes Afraid To Get Caught (Lukino: Lucy/Yukino)

Your eyes are the colour of Autumn leaves billowing in the crisp wind. They are the refreshing colour of the spring soil which nurtures new life. Your eyes are of a million hues, each one completely different than the last. They are the comfort of a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter’s day. They are also the colour of the tables on which we all converse. They remind me of a bronze statue that everyone stops to admire.

A thousand descriptions and analogies cannot describe your beauty from my perspective, but I shall try anyway.

You flowing golden hair, the colour of the summer sun beating down on us and giving warmth. Your cheerful locks reflecting your bubbly personality. Your well-kept mane reminds me of a lake of liquid gold. Oh, how I wish I could find the words.

Your skin, so smooth. The porcelain protection that enhances your beauty. Your cheeks always have this rosy hue, and it’s so adorable. Oh, how I wish I could bring out that reaction from you.

Your lips, so agonizingly pleasant. Their soft colour reminding me of what I feel for you. Love. Oh how I wish to kiss them, but I am afraid to get caught. Our guilds are enemies, but we...we are not.

Your personality radiates the love I’ve always lacked. You make me feel like I matter, you drew me at the moment I saw you. You are both bright like a star, radiating light in the middle of the abyss of twilight, but you are also a black hole. Drawing in anything and everything. You are so caring and bright, no wonder your spirits like you. I will admit, I’m jealous in that aspect of you.

You drew in my heart and will never return it. But I don’t wish for you too.

I love every part of you, but what I love the most about you, is your magic. You and I are very similar in this aspect, but oh so different. You are much more powerful than I am, but that’s okay. I am content in just watching your spirits adore you. 

I will adore you.


End file.
